


Causas naturais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Season/Series 03, Silly, oopsprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ed vem verificar como está Oswald antes de uma conferência de imprensa, e encontra um cadáver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural causes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488486) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Oswald, o que você fez?” Ed perguntou, mais incomodado do que qualquer outra coisa.

“O que, eu? Nada!” Oswald disse, fechando sua faca e colocando de volta no bolso.

“Tem um cadáver no chão, e a imprensa vai chegar em quinze minutos.”

“O que, isso?” Oswald cutucou o corpo com sua bengala. “Ele obviamente morreu de causas naturais.”

Ed se moveu para olhar melhor para o corpo. “Tem uma facada!”

“Uma facada muito natural.”

“Como pode ser uma facada natural?”

“Não foi feita por um fantasma? Há rumores de que essa casa é assombrada, como você sabe.”

Ed suspirou. “Isso é assunto da prefeitura ou do submundo?” Afinal, ele deveria fazer o seu trabalho, mesmo que Oswald estivesse dificultando.

“Ele estava roubando dinheiro do orfanato, o que não é uma coisa muito legal. E exigindo mais dinheiro para não me incriminar por isso. Não era um bom homem.”

Oswald sorriu e deu de ombros, de um jeito ‘o que eu deveria ter feito?’. Era sua sorte que fosse tão fofo quanto era intimidador. Não que Ed fosse dizer isso, não tinha certeza que ninguém pudesse sobreviver chamar Oswald de ‘fofo’.

“Tudo bem, vou me livrar do corpo enquanto você troca de roupa, mas falamos sobre isso antes, você não pode matar pessoas aqui em casa. O que eu faria se você fosse pego?”

“Eu gostaria que você fosse me visitar, de outro modo você não seria um bom namorado.” Oswald não pode evitar um sorriso com a palavra ‘namorado’, nunca ia deixar de gostar isso.

Ed esfregou o nariz por debaixo dos óculos. “Não, eu ia te ajudar a fugir. O que não vai ser necessário se você não matar pessoas sem planejar adequadamente.”

“Diz o homem que só mata sem planejar adequadamente.”

“Mas eu não sou o prefeito, e se você se lembra, eu fui pego e mandado para Arkham. Agora vai se trocar antes que alguém veja o sangue nas suas roupas. Vou chamar Gabe para ajudar a mover o corpo e voltar para a sala a tempo da entrevista.”

“Promete? Não posso anunciar que tenho um namorado sem esse namorado está lá para confirmar que estou dizendo a verdade.”

“Sim,” Ed disse sem estar ouvindo, estava pensando no que fazer com o corpo, considerando que iam ter que se livrar dele durante o dia. Ele deu um selinho em Oswald. “Agora, por favor, vá, não temos muito tempo.” Ele precisou de um momento para processar o que Oswald tinha dito, e o que ele tinha concordado. “Espera, Oswald, essa conferência de imprensa é para falar sobre alegações de corrupção!”


End file.
